Lux
Mikasa Brief, also known by her hero name, Lux (The Latin word for Light), is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero as a member of Class 1-A. She is the daughter of the Pro Hero, Vegeta, and the scientist Bulma Brief and the older sister of Trunks and Bulla. He is currently doing a internship under the Rabbit Hero: Mirko. Appearance: Mikasa is an extremely beautiful woman, with bright blue eyes and the long black spiky mane of Saiyan hair she certainly stands out. Her body is well toned from years of training and exercise. The thing that stands out the most when not hidden away is that she has a tail, a brown tail, like most saiyan's she was born with a tail, but unlike males, female's don't need to remove them at birth to risk becoming an Oozaru. Her hero costume is based on Turtle Hermit Gi, Goku and Gohan wear but with her own twist, she hasn't gone with their colours, but instead she has gone with a White Gi and Blue Belt, Boots and Wrist Band. Personality: Mikasa is a very proud and loyal warrior when in battle and in a fight, like most Saiyans this feels most natural to her, she is extremely confident in her abilities. Just like her father, Vegeta, she also doesn't know when to give up, when she's fighting she doesn't know the meaning of surrender and will fight until her last breath. The other aspect of Mikasa's personality is almost a 180, she goes from a confident and proud warrior, to a teenage girl who is almost nervous to interact with people her own age. Growing up she was home-schooled and very rarely interacted with anyone other than the family members of the Dragon Team Agency and their close friends, which meant the only person around her age was her friend Gohan, who she considered him and his family, as her own family. It wasn't until she joined U.A. High School that Mikasa realised that she was extremely nervous around people her own age, that apart from Gohan and his girlfriend Videl, she had never had any friends, had left her a bit insecure. But since joining U.A. she has been gaining more confidence in herself thanks to some of the friends she has made. Growing up in Capsule Corp left her quite sheltered from the outside world, her mother tended to do some stuff around the house, but they had so many people working in Capsule Corporation that Mikasa never really had to do things like cooking and laundry herself, since moving into dorms she has realised how sheltered her life was. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Saiyan: * Flight – The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. As a Saiyan, Mikasa can naturally fly at incredible speeds with minimal effort. * Ki Sense – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Extremely high willpower – Mikasa's willpower, which is mainly fueled by his pride as the Princess of the Saiyans, is such that he can stand great physical and mental stress. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Enhanced Strength, Durability and Reflexes - As a Saiyan Mikasa has enhanced Strength, Reflexes, Durability, Conditioning and Stamina. Making her stronger than the normal Human. Fighting Techniques: * Masenko - The user places both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. * Gallick Gun - To utilise it, Mikasa curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-coloured ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. * Final Flash - The Final Flash is formed by drawing both hands back while gathering ki. Then, the user places the bottom of their palms together, forming a sphere of energy that emits sporadic bolts of electric yellow ki that shoot out in all direction. Finally, the user discharges a massive golden beam of energy with electric ki streaming around it towards his opponent. *'Instant Transmission':This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. * Solar Flare – The user places their hands close to the centre of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. History: Mikasa Brief was born to her parents, the Pro Hero, Vegeta and the CEO of Capsule Corp, Bulma Brief. Her mother had tutors come to their home to Home School Mikasa, meaning she never went to any sort of school. Which meant they she never had many friends growing up, but she was very close to Gohan, the two considered each other as cousins and were trained by their fathers, Goku and Vegeta to become Pro Heroes from a young age.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Student Category:Flight Category:Sports Festival Winner Category:Intern Category:Mirko Hero Office